


作曲室 完结

by tallpoppysyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpoppysyndrome/pseuds/tallpoppysyndrome
Summary: 看完请失忆，三观碎了
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 15





	作曲室 完结

大明星回到酒店已是凌晨，浑身黏腻，又发泄了好几次，内裤湿透了，走路腿都打颤，内心又羞又恼。恨不得把那个男人当成沙包打一顿。手机震动了几下，有语音信息。  
【你刚刚拼命忍住不叫的样子好可爱】  
【我还想再吸你的舌头，摸你的臀部，帮你清理后面，一边洗一边再后入把你艹一遍】  
他听完气的把手机砸在地毯上，马上又拿起来，打开软件干净利落的把人拉黑。世界终于清净了。  
一秒都不能再耽搁，大明星火速放热水泡澡。刚泡进热水里他就发出一声舒服又痛苦的喟叹，浴缸对面的巨大镜子照出了他的惨状，也不知道该怎么清理后穴，他跪在浴缸里扒着浴缸沿，打开双腿，用手指小心翼翼捅进去，试图抠挖一下体内残留的液体。脑海里突然又响起刚刚听到那句话【我还想再吸你的舌头，摸你的臀部，帮你清理后面，一边洗一边再  
把你艹一遍】，令他抓狂的是，他一边清理，一边感觉身体异常燥热，手指捅进去的地方都被之前摩擦的有点酸痛，可是又意外的舒服，让他忍不住想再弄弄，刚想完，手指已经不受控制的抽插起来。是不是疯了？大明星想着。  
更令他不能接受的是，他居然在想那个男人艹他的感觉。一晚上的记忆太过深刻，不光他脑子记住了，好像身体也记住了。  
“嗯……嗯啊……啊啊……”清理工作最后变成了一场自渎，他觉得胸口好烫好痒，在还没意识到的时候，已经将两个乳头在冰凉的浴缸上蹭了起来，一前一后拱着，好像有一双无形的手在推着他，欲望像裹着糖衣的苦药，明知道片刻欢愉以后可能是连绵的苦味，可已经顾不上那么多了，他腾出一只手套弄着性器，另一只手抠挖抽插着后穴，塌腰翘臀，最后肆无忌惮的呻吟起来，反正也没人能听见。  
男人想再发语音发现自己被拉黑了，无奈笑起来，小狐狸脾气挺大哈。

某杂志社大楼

今天是杂志拍摄日，计划24小时出片，摄影助理跟他对了要拍的造型，需要化的妆容等等细节。刚拍完两套，大明星带着妆进了专属休息室，午饭时间了，没什么胃口的他嘱咐助理不要打扰，想休息会。  
正瞌睡间，有人打开了休息室的门。  
“跟你说我不吃了…”  
“谁把你喂饱了？”  
？！瞌睡一下清醒了，他听到了一个熟悉的声音，带着一点调笑。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“有人把我拉黑了，看起来很生气，只能亲自登门道歉了。”  
“……”  
大明星今天拍摄的主题是花，国外著名摄影师掌镜，个人风格很是强烈。  
“你今天真好看。” 男人上前摩挲着他耳廓上叶子形状的耳饰。他拍掉了男人的手。  
“对不起，可是我忍不住。这两天回去以后我无时无刻不想着你，想你在我身下颤抖，想你呻吟不停的样子……”  
大明星的脸倏地红透，一把上前捂住男人的嘴。  
“你疯了！这里是休息室！别被人听到！”  
“我还有更疯的没做。”男人突然伸出舌头舔了他的手掌心，他被电了一样迅速收回手，男人宽大的手掌带着一股热气，抚过他的脸颊，眉眼，他接收到了男人疯狂冲动的电波，只觉得太荒唐，想逃离。  
男人一把搂过他纤细的腰，“你知不知到以前上节目我看你教学生扭我就很想把你按住让你只扭给我一个看。”  
拍摄穿的裤子有点肥大，他胯窄很难挂住，一扯就整个往下掉，大明星的下身很快在挣扎中被剥个精光。男人钳制住他扭动挣扎的腰部，突然跪下去，毫无预兆的舔起了他小巧可爱的肚脐，他不知道为什么肚脐也能是自己的敏感点，悲哀的发现他被舔勃起了，男人一边舔一边把白色的上衣内搭往上推，用手指揪住两个乳头揉捏起来，还是熟悉的按压打圈揉弄，他靠着休息室的桌子浑身瘫软，脑子里唯一的念头是，休息室锁门了吗？  
“门我锁了。”仿佛听到了他的心声，男人接话。  
男人没有照顾他的性器，只在肚脐周围，腰侧舔舐亲吻，留下一串湿漉漉的印记。勃起的性器因为一直得不到照顾，开始可怜兮兮的颤抖着冒水。  
男人把他翻过来按倒在桌子上，左手按住他的腰部不让他动弹，大明星感觉自己好像一条案板上的鱼，怎么挣扎都逃不出他手掌心。忽然他感觉到一股热气喷在臀部，意识到男人想做什么的时候，他只觉得那股热气直冲天灵盖，清越的少年音已经变调，“不要！你干嘛！”  
两片臀瓣在男人手里被揉搓变形，发红发烫，好像两个熟透的蜜桃，继而被掰开，露出颜色浅浅的小洞，他的浑身感官在男人用舌尖一下下戳弄洞口的时候达到了顶峰。想扭屁股躲开舌头的攻击，可是男人按住的力气十分大，而弱点被攻击的他根本使不上力。  
“啊…不要…啊啊啊…”  
“还拉黑吗？嗯？”男人停顿了一下，用手拍打他的臀部，休息室里顿时回响起清脆的皮肉拍打声，格外清晰，十分羞耻。  
大明星双手伸直抓着桌子的前沿，趴在上面被动承受着舔穴服务，咿咿呀呀叫个不停。  
“啊啊啊…哥哥不要舔了…饶了我！啊啊…嗯…不拉…不拉黑了…”  
男人不以为意，仍然在大明星的求饶声中锲而不舍的舔他后穴，用舌尖模拟性交的动作，把他臀缝分开后一下下戳着。  
天生尤物的大明星，后穴开始隐隐出水。  
男人知道他已经准备好承受他的攻击了。  
“听说待会你要拍蜜桃妆？哥哥好好疼爱你，不用化妆就有一张高潮脸好不好？”  
一边说一边掏出尺寸巨大的性器，对准小穴一举插入。  
“啊啊啊！…”  
男人按住他的腰不让他转过来，强烈的占有欲让他想艹死这个小妖精。  
“有没有想着哥哥发骚？嗯？” 男人的顶弄一下下跟暴风骤雨似的疯狂，把他顶的头差点撞墙壁，休息室的桌子吱呀作响，不堪重负。本来踮着的脚尖因为过于激烈的抽插，整个人身体离地，重心全部集中到两人结合的那点。  
男人突然双手抱起他大腿，让他以腾空趴在桌子上的姿势承受着他的艹弄，老汉推车也不过如此。  
大明星扭头，看到休息室的梳妆镜里，有一个人正在被人疯狂插穴，青筋怒涨的凶器在那人的小穴里来回狠狠捣弄，他可以从镜子里清晰的看到他被艹的眼角流下生理性泪水，脸颊上快高潮的潮红。这人是谁？  
“啊嗯…嗯嗯…啊啊啊啊……”  
“以后都只给我艹好不好？嗯？好不好？叫老公！”  
“啊啊啊…好…啊嗯…只给你…艹…老公…啊嗯嗯…”  
就在他马上快高潮的时候，桌子上男人的电话突然响起来。  
“嗯？对，我今天在摄影棚探班。……是啊，是他拍…我来找他玩的…”  
男人一边抽插一边把手机递到大明星耳边，“来，跟姐姐打个招呼。”  
“啊…姐姐…嗯…没事…有点小感冒…嗯…好，我会的…”他极力忍住脱口而出的呻吟，假装淡定的回答着对方关切的问询，内心崩溃，被好友艹着穴还要强装淡定接电话，太强烈的羞耻感让他在挂断电话的瞬间就射了出来。  
男人坏笑了一下，“刺激吗？这么干你。是不是很喜欢？会上瘾哦。”  
考虑到等会还有拍摄工作，男人这次没有内射，而是对准他的嘴唇，射在他的脸上，肉欲的下唇沾着白色液体的样子让他爱不释手。高潮的余韵久久不退，脸色潮红，媚眼如丝的大明星，下午的拍摄工作格外的顺利，想到这一切的始作俑者，他后槽牙又开始嘎吱作响，下回一定不能再让他得逞了。


End file.
